Task. 42: The Age of the Questers
The Age of the Questers is the forty-second episode of GoGo Sentai Boukenger. It is the conclusion of the three-part story bringing an end to the Boukenger's battle against the Ashu Tribe and the Questers. Synopsis With Eiji still lost and nothing standing in their way of destroying Earth, Satoru makes a desperate move to finally defeat the Questers and their Homunculus. Plot Satoru's head and left hand, Masumi's whole back, Shouta's right hand and cheek and nose, Natsuki's left hand and Sakura's right knee are bandaged. Tensions are high in SGS as Mr. Voice scolds the Boukenger for disobeying orders. Masumi thinks he's happy that he was right. Satoru doesn't answer when Sakura asks what the orders are. Shouta makes Masumi face reality that they can't do a thing because the vehicles are still damaged. Natsuki contacts Morio, asking to hurry in repairs. He says he is doing the best he can, he hasn't even dealt with Zuban yet. Satoru stands and orders everyone to be on standby and wait until the repairs are complete. Masumi angrily tosses his glass to the floor, breaking it. Natsuki stands up and addresses Eiji. In the dimensional rift, Eiji eats his mother's meal and feigns a smile. He then thinks back to his days as a Boukenger and stands up to look out the window. The Questers continue destroying the city as The Boukenger watch. Sakura catches that Satoru is at her computer. He doesn't answer her, closes the laptop and goes to the elevator. When asked where he's going, he lies to them, saying that he is going to see Morio as the elevator door closes. The Questers are then attacked by SirenBulder, piloted by Satoru. The others are surprised. Sakura wonders why he went alone and goes to her laptop. In the battle, SirenBuilder flashes past the Quester's attacks and punches them. Satoru avoids their attack again by jacking up above them and then They run towards him and punch him. Eiji heads for the door and Rei makes him feel guilty. He denies wanting to leave her, saying that if they investigate the 'world', they might find a way to escape together. She tells him she can't escape and hugs him in tears, saying she doesn't want to be alone no longer. Eiji is touched as he clutches her and says her name. A devlish smile then skirms across her face. The Questers out blast Satoru and SirenBuilder falls. Gai says that 'battle favors the veterans'. He then teases him, imitating Natsuki, calling him 'Red-chan'. Satoru says that might be true but there is another way. Shouta asks Sakura if Satoru was checking the operational data of SirenBuilder, which She confirms. The others say he is leading the Questers into the mountains. The computer says with the Limiter off, a warning flashes. Sakura knows what this means and runs, but trips over her foot and falls. The others try to help her up but she pushes them off. She shouts for Satoru to respond, but He ignores her and activates the Safety Device Release. A button pops out with the label saying destruct system and Suicide. Homunculus then blasts SirenBuilder and it's engulfed in electricity as it glows orange. Sakura screams at the screen for her Chief and Shouta and Masumi try to pry her off, but she won't calm down. Yaiba and Shizuka arrive at the site. She says she hopes the Questers are defeated, but she does have mixed feelings about cheering for the Boukengers. Ryuuwon arrives, saying the Homunculus will get in 'their' way. Gaja arrives, saying he hopes they destroy each other. Satoru says all he needs to do is wait for the Neo-Parallel Engines to pass the critical point. The Questers want to finish this once and for all, for which Satoru has the same sentiments. SirenBuilder runs full force and the Questers control critical to approach. They start holding each other off and pushing each other. SirenBuilder then starts glowing orange. The Questers are of course shocked. Rei is impressed that Satoru is willing to blow himself up. They try for him to let them go, and A 360 pan is done around the two robots. they then proceed to spin round and round. Satoru asks the others to take care of 'the rest' and take care of Eiji. He proceeds to flip the Suicide glass up and is about to press the button when the others arrive. Souta says there's no point in him going alone since he'd blow them up as well. They all express their thoughts as Satoru says there is no other way. The other Core Boukenger say that they will work together as a team. Satoru is touched by this statement as The Questers punch SirenBuilder down and the others block another attack from them. They then attack the Questers and Homunculus falls. Red thanks everyone, saying they have always accomplished their missions as a team. He is confident Eiji will return, because he is BoukenSilver and his adventure isn't over yet. Morio thanks everyone for waiting and states all the vehicles can be launched but unfortunately, because of the rush, they can't form Ultimate DaiBouken. Masumi says that's fine with them as Satoru tells them to attack. Eiji apologizes to his mom, he thinks he has to go. "Someday I'll see you again but right now, my teammates are waiting." He stands up and walks away, stops and turns to say he was happy, even though their time together has been short. He explains that perhaps he would have stayed if he hadn't met them. He admits he got caught in their adventure, but Rei says she won't let him go. He turns to her, surprised. She says in a sinister voice that he will wander the dimensional rift forever and reveals that it was Ouga all along. The house melts and becomes the desert again. Eiji is furious and calls Ouga an idiot. Satoru in Siren Builder, Masumi in DaiTanken and Souta and the girls in DaiBouken fight the Questers. They spin around and attack our heroes, who then attack from all directions. Ouga and Eiji fight as Eiji says he isn't running away, he is just returning to where he belongs. A little ball of light agrees with him and forms his old Khakkhara. Eiji fights Ouga and impales him with the Khakkhara and performs the Ashu Soul Destruction. Ouga screams out Rei's name as he disappears into black smoke. The real Rei then appears as Eiji's clothes glow and become his SGS jacket. He runs toward his mother's spirit and disappears in a teal light. Eiji's statue slowly becomes his body once again. Once he can breathe again, he falls to his side on the steps. He slowly awakes and realizes where he is. He thanks his mother, almost breaking into tears. The Questers bring the robos down when Silver arrives with GoGoVoyager. Everyone turns around to see him. Morio is tired and has ice on his head. He then realizes he still has to fix Zuban. After talking with each other, they all bring Homunculus down. Satoru and Masumi jump into DaiBouken's cockpit and the Boukenger form Voyager DaiBouken and bat off the attacks. Satoru calls for Zuuban and they perform the Super Riding Adventure Drive attack. The Questers grab the Precious and escape, just before Homunculus explodes. The Boukenger are relieved with its destruction while, Morio faints on the keyboard. Rei helps Gai up and relish in having the Mercurius Vessel, they can always create another Homunculus. Eiji arrives, saying he won't let them. The others arrive, ready to take the Precious. Eiji says they are going to finish things, to which Gai can't agree more. Rei says they will get them before they will but they wait for the Boukenger to present themselves. The Questers blast them and our heroes avoid the blasts. They roll over and they go into battle. Gai stops and calls out Eiji, who challenges him and they zip in the air fighting. Eiji finishes off Gai, with his spirit howling through the explosion. The Core Boukenger then finish Rei off with the Dualcrusher. Later, Eiji makes a grave marker for his mother next to his father's grave stone. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : The 30 Sentai Encyclopedia: Special Files .]] *'Third Robo': The team looks at Sentai's first Third Robo (3号ロボ, Sangō Robo), Choujin Sentai Jetman's Tetraboy, who transformed into the TetraCannon, a cannon that was used by both Jet Icarus and Jet Garuda. Chouriki Sentai Ohranger's Tackle Boy, Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V's LinerBoy, and Mirai Sentai Timeranger's Time Shadow are also mentioned. At the end of the task, the Boukengers all eat Ako-Ramen as the commercial jingle "Cheerful Ako" plays. **This is Natsuki's seventh time starting the segment **Songs: "Dashing Through Time" (時を駆けて, Toki o Kakete) performed by Hironobu Kageyama and "Cheerful Ako" (陽気なアコちゃん, Yōki na Ako-chan) performed by Rika Kishida (White Swan) and Sayuri Uchida (Blue Swallow) **The Ako-chan Ramen eaten at the end of this segment refers to Jetman episode Cup Noodles, where an otaku of ramen is inspired by a Vyram monster to create a brand of ramen after Blue Swallow, even making a commercial and jingle for the snack. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 45, *'Viewership': 5.9% *Several aspects of this episode were edited during the footage used for Power Rangers Operation Overdrive: **The word 'suicide' was blurred in the SirenBuilder cockpit controls. **Other than the usual superimposing, the Red Sentinel Ranger was superimposed over the explosion of Rei. DVD releases GoGo Sentai Boukenger Volume 11 features episodes 41-44: Task 41: The Mercurius Vessel, Task 42: The Age of the Questers, Task 43: The Dangerous Christmas Present and Task 44: The Hermit's Onsen. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bouken.html See Also References Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Sentai episodes